teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nail
Nail Nail (ネイル) is the bodyguard of Super Kami Guru and, at the point of Freeza's attack on Namek, the strongest Namekian alive. He later fuses with Piccolo, thus retaining the title of strongest Namekian. In the Anime Nail is a heroic type that cares deeply for his Namekian brothers. He devotes his life to guarding the Grand Elder and protecting Namek. He is the strongest Namekian besides Piccolo (however they later fuse into one being). His power level is 42,000, ranking near the Ginyu Force. He fights Freeza knowing that he can't win, to buy time for Gohan and Krillin to find the dragon balls. He is no longer seen after the Freeza Saga due to having been completely subsumed into Piccolo's being, except for a flashback cameo in the Majin Buu Saga. In DBZ Abridged In the abridged series, Nail is bossed around by the domineering Super Kami Guru and tries to advise him to see the errors in his choices; however, because of Guru's stubbornness and arrogance, he often fails. Nail was intially short tempered, impatient, and overall bored due to being forced to do pointless and asinine tasks from Super Kami Guru for his whole life and has wished that something exciting would happen on Namek. Later in the series after being beaten by Freeza, Nail fuses with Piccolo out of a Nail's reluctance to die and Piccolo's loneliness (also for the enjoyment of abusing their powers). After that point in the series, Nail talks to Piccolo mentally even though he was supposed to fade away into Piccolo's subsconscious. He's also noticeably more mellow and light-hearted compared to Piccolo, as well as fairly curious, searching inside Piccolo's mind for "apps." Piccolo had no idea he had apps before this, and Nail in turn didn't realize that Namekians could connect to the internet with their anntennae. He's very friendly, open and sociable while in Piccolo's head, and is able to telepathically communicate with Kami. Nail also "appears" in the abridged movies, such as Christmas Tree of Might. During "Lord Slug Abridged" Piccolo brought forth the idea of making a 2 handed Special Beam Cannon, though Nail pointed out such a move would be "like the Kamehameha", causing them to argue. In "Revenge of Cooler", while Piccolo chases Sauza through a forest, Nail points out the similarity between their current situation and the speeder bike chase from "Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" and even points out how Sauza's energy blade is similar to the Lightsabers, sounds and all. Trivia *Nail lost his arm 24 times to Freeza *Nail's hidden potential was never unlocked by Super Kami Guru *He tends to distract Piccolo in heated battles. At one point this accidentally allowed Freeza to reach his third form. *Supposedly he will soon fade into Piccolo's subconsciousness, stated in the same episode they fuse in. That said he seems to be still around, as of Episode 42, with Kami moving in with Nail (also being able to talk to Piccolo). *Nail also thinks Piccolo should get a house and in episode 32 they were building one before Nail sensed Freeza and King Cold. *Nail usually wins in arguements against Piccolo. *It was revealed in episode 40 that Nail somehow put a pool table in Piccolo's head. *Even though Nail was shown to be bored in episode 5 and wanted something exciting to happen and didn't care what it was, this was never mentioned later on in the series. Catagory:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Butt